


Of two minds

by Petra



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if he thinks I'm foolin' around, he'll come home for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of two minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/gifts).



> Part of a drabble trade, for __marcelo; originally at [a thread at LJ](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/284214.html?thread=3306038#t3306038")

She is completely insane.

Sometimes Harvey envies that; he gets tired of arguing with himself.

"And Mistah J's in Japan," she says, "an' I need you to --" she drags him in by the collar and kisses him hard.

"Quinn, that's not in either plan." Two-Face's voice makes her cringe.

"But I miss him." She pouts. "And if he thinks I'm foolin' around, he'll come home for me."

In dealing with grizzly bears, Batman, and the Joker, Step One: keep your distance.

He shoves her, hard. "Keep your mitts off me."

It makes her giggle. "You say that now. You'll see."


End file.
